Amane Bakura: Battle City
by Twilight Rose Witch
Summary: AU:Amane Bakura is Ryou's younger sister except they have nothing in common apart from dueling. The Battle City tournament is just around the corner and some secrets must must never come out or else there will be serious consequence's. Lateshipping
1. Chapter 1: The Millennium Ring

**I noticed the lack of long Lateshipping stories as most of them were one shots and since I like Ryou and all we know about Amane is that she is Ryou's younger sister and she died in a car crash. I decided to make her a duelist like Ryou (so she can impress her big brother) and have her own personality. Ryou is too quiet and I imagine his sister to be the complete opposite to him and thus this fic was born. I know for a fact that no Lateshipping stories follow any Yu-Gi-Oh! seasons as Amane is dead so I decided to make a fanfic where she is alive and this will follow the Battle City storyline and yes this story will contain bucket loads of dueling. I had some ideas for Amane's deck to be like a Fairy-type deck but then I remembered that Ryou made an occult deck which shows that we shouldn't judge a book by its cover. So any deck ideas that you have (besides fairies) tell me and I'll be most grateful. Hope you enjoy the story and review to tell me if you like the direction this story is heading.**

**Also I have a Facebook page and you can find me under Cosmic Cherry Bomb. And TheGuardianKnux (fellow fanfic writer and also on Facebook) will be drawing a picture of Amane for me so you'll get a better idea of what I think Amane looks like.**

* * *

_Mummy and I were driving to the shops to buy enough groceries to last us the month. I was sitting in my car seat in the passenger's seat, so I was sitting next to mummy. She placed the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel onto my right knee and gently squeezed it. She gave me a comforting smile which caused her brown eyes to crinkle._

_"Nearly there, darling," she remarked._

_I was about to return her smile when I saw that she was about to hit a cute little squirrel. "Mummy watch out!"_

_"Oh!" She quickly swerved to avoid it, but it set off a chain reaction, nearly hitting another car!_

_I was really scared because the car had lost control. The tires couldn't get a good grip on the road; the car kept moving around in circles and it only stopped when another car hit us. With an almighty bang, it was all over and there was only silence and pain._

* * *

My eyes immediately snapped open and I woke up drenched in cold sweat. Even after ten years I still had that nightmare, But the worst thing was that it had actually happened. When I was five, I was in a car accident with my mum and I was lucky to be alive. After her funeral, we moved from London to Domino City to escape, but that nightmare still followed me. But it's like Ryou said, I'll never truly forget it because as much as I'll hate to admit it, that car crash will always be a part of me. I grabbed my phone off of my bedside table and checked the time. It was only 1:30am.

I groaned. This was going to be a very long night. Eventually, after what felt like hours, I went back to sleep and didn't regain consciousness until the beeping of my alarm woke me up. I was extremely tired and I didn't want to get out of bed, but I had no choice. After all, it was a school day. At least it was a Friday, which was a plus.

I quickly bathed myself before going into Ryou's room to wake him up. It was always easy to wake Ryou up because he's so obedient.

"What time is it?" he moaned.

"Time to wake up for school, sunshine." I tried to sound cheerful.

Ryou immediately got out of bed. "Thank you, 'Mane."

He walked out of the room and left me alone and wrapped in my fluffy white towel. However, just as I turned to leave, I noticed a glint of gold on Ryou's bed. My curiosity got the best of me so I snooped around on his bed and found…well I don't really know what I found.

It was a gold ring with a triangle in the middle and an eye on the middle of it. It had five gold pointers and it was attached to a brown rope. _Why does Ryou have this thing,_ I thought. Then I answered my own question, obviously Dad gave it to him. I mean, he was always travelling to distant countries and often sent us gifts, but I don't remember Ryou ever receiving this. Plus, I've never seen him wear it, so I'll doubt he'll miss this.

I lifted the ring off of the bed and quickly left Ryou's room. I started to prepare myself for school by putting on my school uniform, which consisted of a white, short-sleeved button shirt, pink jacket, blue bow, blue pleated skirt, knee height white socks and light brown school shoes. I sorted out my current bird nest style hair by brushing it. After a few minutes it reached my lower back and I had tied my favourite red ribbon into a cute bow that was secured onto the back of my head.

I knew that I would never look pretty, but people had often told me that I looked cute, so I always took advantage of that by making myself look cuter than necessary.

I put the ring over my uniform and admired myself while posing in front of the mirror. It may have been big and clunky but I liked it. Maybe I could hide it under my school uniform and show it off to my friends. In fact, that's what I'm going to do.

I tucked the ring inside of my shirt so that I could feel the cold metal on my skin. I could feel it giving me goose bumps, so I rubbed my arms with my hands in a vain attempt to warm it up. I moved to the kitchen and started to make myself some breakfast, and Ryou joined me.

In case you haven't worked it out yet, Ryou is my older brother. He's sixteen and I'm fifteen, so we're obviously not twins like some people think. I mean, just because we look alike and we're both the same height doesn't necessarily mean that we are twins. Ryou tried to make some small talk to cover up the awkward silence.

"So, it's Friday today, are you going out with your friends tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're going swimming," I answered.

I always go out with my friends, but Ryou on the other hand doesn't. I know he has friends because a few months back, he went to the Duelist Kingdom tournament with a few of his school friends. I wasn't home alone because Dad was watching me. It was one of those rare moments when he was actually at home. Once Ryou came back, he was a totally different person. He became more withdrawn and confined himself to his room. I deduced that something bad must have happened to him during the tournament but he refused to tell me.

"That sounds quite nice Amane, I'm thinking of going out as well." He smiled.

I leaned forward in interest; it was quite rare for Ryou to go out.

"Why? Do you have a date?" I asked.

He blushed, "No, nothing of the sort. It's just, I heard that there would be an exhibition on some Ancient Egyptian artifacts and I wanted to check it out. You know how I'm interested with history."

Boy do I. Ryou can be pretty weird sometimes, and just one example would be his personal interests. For some reason, Ryou is pretty fascinated with the occult. Even his Duel Monsters deck shows this, he can be such a weirdo sometimes. I quickly drained my cereal bowl before dumping it into the sink, grabbing my bag,and leaving for school.

Big bro was pretty shocked to see me leave so early.

"Amane, wait up!" he hollered.

We usually walked to school together.

"Sorry! No can do!" I cackled.

I don't know why, but I'm feeling pretty energetic this morning. Today's going to be a good day, I can just feel it.

* * *

**Yami Bakura's POV**

I was just inside of my ring contemplating about different ways to acquire the Millennium Puzzle when I felt a cheerful aura approach me. I knew that it couldn't be my landlord because I broke his spirit long ago. No, this was something different.

Then, when she touched my ring, I felt different emotions. Violated, vulnerable, but the most prominent and strongest emotion of all, anger. How dare she touch my ring? I was half-tempted to send this fool to the shadow realm until I thought about all of the different possibilities.

My landlord's sister, Amane, has just become my pawn. Oh, I couldn't wait to have fun with her. She'll be such fun to break!

* * *

**Amane's POV**

It was raining, which was just my luck as I was totally unprepared. Well, I'll just try to make the best out of a bad situation. I started to jump in a few puddles and did a little dance. I know that I'm going to get sick, but hey, what doesn't kill me will only make me stronger. I speak from personal experience, I nearly died when I was five and I was so close to death, but somehow I pulled through and I've been fine ever since. Though I still miss my mum terribly, I try to live everyday in memory of her, just like Ryou would have if I died.

After a few more minutes, I arrived at school soaking wet but I feeling invigorated.

"ATCHOO!"

...or so I thought. I started to sneeze and hack. The weekend hasn't even started and I'm already battling a cold. I should probably just go home and rest before I give it to someone else. Though maybe I should see the school nurse to get a note excusing me from school today first... I started to make my way to her office when my vision started to become blurry and I felt fatigued. Why do I feel so drained? I'll just go to the toilet and splash some water on my face to wake me up. I stumbled into the girl's toilet, fell to my knees, and leaned my cheek on the cold white porcelain.

I didn't realise how hot my face was becoming. I am so going back home to my nice, comfy bed to sleep for at least one week. Suddenly, my vision blackened and I felt my mind grow numb.

* * *

**Yami Bakura's POV**

It was so easy for me to take over Amane; she put up little to no resistance as her "fever" had worn her down. Time to see what I'm dealing with. When I rose off of the floor and examined myself in the mirror, I was intrigued by what I saw. Amane looked a lot like my landlord, as she has the same moon white skin as him, and the same milk white hair, except her's was longer. She was a girl, though, so that was only to be expected. What really stood out was the fact that her eyes were a brilliant blood red instead of my landlord's mud brown ones.

Now what to do in this female's body? I could try to gain the trust of the Pharaoh and his friends. Ever since Duelist Kingdom, they never quite trusted me again. But would that seem out of character for this girl? The only reason it took so long for anybody to find out who I truly was was because I observed Ryou for quite some time beforehand so that I could take control of him whenever I desired and not stand out. It wasn't hard as Ryou was such a quiet, gentle boy and he was such a wallflower.

I ripped open my shirt so that I could examine my ring. It still looked the same, but once I was back to my landlord, he was going to pay for leaving my ring lying around where anybody could pick it up. I chuckled in a menacing tone at the thought of what I could do to him. Suddenly, I heard some footsteps approaching this room, so I quickly ran into a cubicle, locked the door, and stood on the toilet seat. I wasn't scared of the person, I just didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to myself and a half naked girl would certainly do that (I may be a five thousand year old thief but I still had some morals).

The brown haired girl who had walked in examined every cubicle (I was peeking over the top of the stall door) before sighing.

"I can't believe that Yugi wants me to go out on a date with the Pharaoh tomorrow."

Wait, wasn't that one of the Pharaoh's friends? Looks like being a girl has its advantages after all.

"I mean, sure, he's my friend, but what am I meant to do?"

So the Pharaoh is going out tomorrow? With this girl? Looks like my Saturday has been booked up.

* * *

**Anybody who reviews/follows/favorites list will get virtual brownies (brownies are better then ****cookies and cake) and don't forget:**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITER'S SO PLEASE SATISFY OUR URGES!  
**

**See you soon. **


	2. Chapter 2: Life Goes On

**Thank you for the two people who reviewed and for the five people who added this to their story alerts list and favourites list. I can't believe only two people reviewed but I've moved on from that. Enjoy this chapter that has some significance to this story.**

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

"Write a paragraph on the poem _'Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night'_, and how it's taking a stand towards death," Mr Hino instructed us.

As my other classmates went straight to work, I was chewing the back of my pencil, concentrating on that instead of my schoolwork. English Literature is one of my best subjects (besides History of course), but I couldn't concentrate on that because my ring had gone missing and that was never a good sign. Why must that evil spirit take control of me? I never get in trouble, I volunteer at homeless shelters as well as do other volunteer work,and I take care of Amane without my father helping out (he leaves us money, but that's about it).

My greatest fear is that the spirit of the ring will take over Amane. The only reason I try to appease him is so that he'll leave Amane alone. Nobody deserves to go through what I have to endure every single day.

"Ryou, why aren't you working?" Mr Hino asked.

I dropped my pencil on the floor from the shock. "Sorry sir, I was just thinking about what to write."

After picking my pencil off the floor, I went straight to work.

* * *

**Amane's POV**

My eyes slowly opened. I didn't feel so tired anymore, at least. I stretched my arms before promptly falling onto my bedroom floor. Wait, bedroom floor? I immediately sat up, and indeed I was in my bedroom. How on Earth did I get back here? I swear I went to school this morning. I checked to see what I was wearing and it was my pyjamas. Was everything just a dream? Suddenly I remembered Ryou's necklace and started to pat my chest; there was nothing there.

I even looked inside my shirt, but the only thing I could see was my red lace bra, which was weird as I always took my bra off before I went to bed. Something is very wrong with this picture, and as I checked my phone I found out that it was 12:30pm. Maybe I should run through what I did this morning. Okay I woke up at my normal time, I had a bath, I woke Ryou up, I took his necklace, I got changed into my uniform along with the ring, I had breakfast with Ryou, I walked to school on my own while it was raining, I arrived at school aaaaannnnnnddddd that's about it. I remember arriving at school but I don't remember leaving school. ARRRRH! This is just so confusing!

* * *

**Yami Bakura's POV**

Just so that I wouldn't arouse any suspicions concerning Amane, while I was controlling her, I took her back home, undressed her, and changed her into her nightclothes. I didn't take off her undergarments as I don't know how to take off these newfangled woman's underwear (not like I didn't take off many in my day). In my day, all you had to do was untie a few strings, but these days, its all hooks.

After that it was easy to get my ring back to Ryou. I decided not to punish him, as Ryou might get suspicious to my past whereabouts.

* * *

**Amane's POV**

I'm still annoyed about how I suddenly have amnesia. Do you know how annoying it is to lose a chunk of your memory? I decided to distract myself by drawing because it always helped, not to mention I was pretty good.

Here's the rundown of my family- Ryou has the smart genes and I have the creative genes. For instance, Ryou can get A+ without that much effort, but he can't draw very well, whereas I'm only just getting by in school but I'm really good at it. The only thing that we both have in common is that we are both really great duelists. I started to sketch 'Change of Heart' as it was our favourite Duel Monsters card. My dream job is to either be a Card Designer or a Pro Duelist.

I'd have to thank Ryou for that though, he got me addicted to Duel Monsters. I would never forget that day…

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Look, 'Mane, have you ever seen these cards before?" Ry asked, showing me a creepy card of a ghoul sticking out of a portrait. It was titled 'The Portrait's Secret'._

_He also showed me a few others such as 'Lady of Faith' and 'Change of Heart', which was my personal favourite. I loved how my big brother was trying to distract me from the pain I was going through. I had a few wires and tubes sticking out of me as I was in a hospital bed, and I was waiting with bated breath for the operation on my mum to finish._

_"I like that one." I pointed at 'Change of Heart'._

_Ry smiled at me. "That's my favourite card as well."_

_I tried to stretch out my arms to reach the card but the tubes restricted me and I nearly pulled them out, which really hurt. I could feel tears spring to my eyes._

_Ry could see that I was having some trouble so he handed me the card. It captivated me, the way that the woman had two sides, an angel and a demon._

_"If you like, I could get you your own cards and teach you how to play. Would you like that?" he asked._

_I tried to hug him but I couldn't, so I had to settle with patting his back._

_"Thank you big brother!"_

* * *

**Present:**

Aww Ryou, you've always been so good to me. I stopped my pencil when a sudden idea came to me. What if I drew Ryou, Change of Heart style? Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Dr. Jekyll was a good man until he made a drug that channeled his bad thoughts and made it into a separate person. I bet Ryou would appreciate my drawing (plus it might help him forget that I skipped school). So like an eager beaver, I got down to work.

* * *

**Nice foreshadowing huh? But Amane won't find out about Bakura until much later. Hope more people will follow this story and if I'm lucky, maybe review but the odds of that are probably slim. On a final note, Lateshipping rocks! And:**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS SO PLEASE SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I still need deck ideas for Amane.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Drawing

**Here's a much longer chapter and thanks to those 7 people who reviewed, you guys rock and I hope you enjoy those yummy brownies. Review this chapter and you'll get to go on a picnic with Amane! Hope you enjoy this chapter and maybe you'll even learn something.**

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

All day I couldn't focus; I wished that I could, but with the Millennium Ring pulling a Harry Houdini, I just couldn't. To top it all off, I hadn't seen Amane all day, which I found peculiar as Amane always came up to me at lunch to steal some of my food. In my house, I'm in charge of cooking because the last time I let Amane cook, she ended up burning and ruining the good pot. I always made us both lunch for school and Amane loves my cooking way too much, so she never failed to eat half of my lunch.

"Hi, Bakura!" Miho approached me while giggling.

I was surprised to see her alone, as she was usually with her friends due to the fact that she was very popular and pretty. Miho had long, violet coloured hair that was tied in its usual ponytail, secured with a yellow ribbon; she had fair skin and dark brown eyes.

"Oh, hello Miho," I answered in surprise.

She started to twirl a loose strand of her hair around her index finger. "Soooo, I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow?"

My body immediately tensed itself, I knew that I had to be careful because Miho was incredibly sensitive, and by saying the wrong word, she could burst into tears, making me appear like an insensitive person.

"I'm sorry Miho, but I promised my sister that I would...take her to the...museum," I lied.

I despise lying, but on most occasions I have to. Ever since Duelist Kingdom when the spirit of the ring appeared and tried to send us all to the Shadow Realm, I've had to be more cautious. I'm just too scared that I'll hurt somebody; I can't afford to risk hanging around with people, especially Yugi, since he holds the Millennium Puzzle and the spirit has shown a clear interest in it.

Miho looked suspicious. "You have a sister?"

"Yes, my younger sister. I always have to look after her."

Not a complete lie, looking after Amane is like a full time job, you turn your back on her for one second and suddenly your favourite lamp is broken.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I'm sexy and I know it!" Amane was singing from the living room._

_Even though I was in my bedroom doing my homework, I could hear Amane and her horribly loud music playing from the other room._

_"Amane! Turn that racket off!" I shouted without getting up._

_"Turn it up? Ok!" she shouted before the music began playing even louder than before._

_I could hear the walls thumping and the furniture vibrating. The neighbours were soon going to be banging on the walls or maybe even calling the police. I immediately got up and ran into the next room.Amane had started to bounce on the sofa and was dangerously throwing her arms around my favourite lamp. I liked it because it was gold plated and it had some stained glass near the bulb, so that when the lamp was turned on, the room would illuminate with a soft glow and multiple colours._

_"Amane! Turn it down!" I demanded._

_She ended up falling off of the sofa when she saw me and bumped into the wooden cabinet. The lamp started to wobble before falling onto the floor, shattering into multiple shards._

_I fell down to my knees. "Why?" I wailed._

* * *

**Present**

"Well, Miho-chan thinks that your sister is lucky to have such a wonderful big brother," she commented.

"Arigato, Miho. Have a nice evening." I grabbed my briefcase before leaving her.

I was at the school gates when Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan came up to me.

"Hey Bakura, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us to the arcade," Tea started.

"Yeah, they have a new game," Joey added.

"Thank you for the smashing offer you guys, but I'm meeting my sister at home," I replied.

They looked a tad disappointed until Yugi spoke, "Then could we come home with you? I didn't know you had a sister."

The rest of the group agreed with Yugi. "Yeah Bakura, we didn't know you had a sister."

I could have sworn I told them, that's meant to be one of the basic things people knew about me. Maybe I should spend more time with them. After all, they are my friends, and no evil spirit can change that. Besides, Amane doesn't believe I have any friends, so this would be a fun way to show her that I do.

I smiled at them. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

**Amane's POV**

"Now a bit of this and a teensy, tiny bit of this and voila! C'est magnifique, oui, oui!" I giggled.

I basically drew Ryou's face split into two, the left was his good side and the right was his bad side. I had finished using colouring pencils to colour in my drawing; I liked how it came out even though Ryou's darker half looked really scary. I drew the evil side with fangs and blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth (I really need to stop reading Dracula). His good half looked angelic as he had a halo and a trustworthy smile.

I checked the time on my phone and holy crap! It was 3:15pm, which meant Ryou would be home any minute. I better change into my school uniform to make him believe that I actually stayed at school all day. Unfortunately, just as I had pulled my top over my head, I could hear a key being inserted into the door.

"Amane?"

Looks like Ryou is home, time to play the illness card. I put my shirt back on and started to ruffle my hair so that it would look like I had just woken up. I walked out of my room while hunching my back so that it would give the impression of me being a mindless zombie.

"Yes big brother?" I yawned before lifting my head.

I suddenly froze; it appeared that Ryou had brought guests back to our apartment, as he had four other people with him. It figures, the day he brings his friends over is the day I look horrible.

"You look horrible, is everything ok?" Ryou asked with a concerned look on his face.

Time for the grand finale, I 'tripped' and fell into Ryou's arms. "My head hurts and I'm really tired!" I moaned convincingly.

He bought my act like I knew he would. "I insist that you go back to bed while I make you some dinner."

Yay! I get to sleep while having dinner served to me, a great start to my weekend!

"But first, introduce me to your friends," I stated.

"Ok then. This is Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan. They are all in my class and I went to Duelist Kingdom with them last year." He introduced them.

Looks like my brother isn't so anti social after all, at least I don't have to worry about him not having friends. Still, Yugi and Joey look very familiar and I know for a fact that Duelist Kingdom was a Duel Monsters tournament. That's it! I'm so thick sometimes!

"You're Yugi Muto, the King of Games!" I instantly perked up before throwing my arms around him and choking him with my hug. "I saw all of your duels on the island and when you reached the finals, I wanted you to win. You're much shorter in person though."

Yugi turned a deep crimson. "Eh, thanks."

"Hey, what about me? Joey Wheeler, I did come in second place after all," Joey remarked.

I took my arms off Yugi and shook Joey's hand. "Believe me, I know who you are and may I say it's an honour to meet another talented duelist."

"Ahem, your illness seems to have miraculously cured." Ryou tapped his foot while crossing his arms across his chest.

Uh oh. I fell to my knees. "Praise the lord! It's a miracle!" I even took the crucifix I wore around my neck and kissed it.

"You've got some serious explaining to do, young lady." Ryou started to guilt trip me.

Looks like its time for me to come clean. "Alright, this may sound like a lie, but its 100% true. I went to school in the morning, but somehow I ended up back here in my pyjamas and I can't remember coming home."

Something appeared in Ryou's eyes temporarily before disappearing again. "I believe you Amane, but in the future, don't lie to me again. What do we have if not trust?"

"A sibling bond?" I asked.

"You know what I mean," he answered.

"I made you a gift, to show you that I'm sorry for skipping school. It's a drawing of you." I grinned.

Ryou appeared to be very interested. "Let's see it."

I went back to my room and quickly sorted out what I was wearing before arriving back to the living room. Everybody was sitting on chairs and laughing. I hid my drawing behind my back before entering the room.

"Close your eyes; I want it to be a big surprise."

Ryou did as I had instructed, so I held the drawing in front of him before telling him to open them. At first he smiled, but when he saw the drawing he gasped before tearing my drawing to shreds.

"What are you doing?" I cried.

"Why would you draw that Amane? Who told you to?" he demanded.

"Nobody! I was thinking about Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and the Change of Heart card, which inspired me to draw you like that. No more, no less. Why would you do that to me?" I wailed.

He gave me a huge hug. "Sorry, but your drawing just scared me is all."

"What was the drawing of?" Tristan asked.

"Let's just say it brought back bad memories of Duelist Kingdom," Ryou answered.

Everybody's face paled and no more was spoken of the subject.

"I'll go get everybody a drink." Ryou got up and left the room.

I took that as an opportunity to interrogate Yugi. "What's it like knowing that you're the King of Games?"

He scratched his head. "To be honest, it hasn't really affected me that much. Dueling to me is just a hobby and when I entered that tournament, I had much bigger things on my mind than just winning."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Just a few things." That was when I noticed this golden pyramid around Yugi's neck. It had the same eye as Ryou's necklace.

"Nice necklace, it reminds me of Ryou's," I commented.

"Necklace? Oh, you mean my puzzle. You're talking about Bakura's ring." He laughed.

"Yep, except I think Ryou's ring looks much nicer." I nodded.

Tristan and Joey started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked.

They immediately stopped. "It's nothing."

"No, tell me," I insisted.

"It's just ironic, that ring is nothing but bad news," Tristan said.

"Really? How so?" I asked.

"Maybe Bakura should tell you," Tea answered.

"Oh ok, so Joey?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Even though I know I'll lose, I was wondering if I could duel you? You see, I want to become a Pro Duelist when I'm older, so I'll need all the help I can get. By dueling you, I hope to improve my dueling skills and maybe even get some pointers," I explained.

Joey gave me a Cheshire Cat grin. "I'll be happy to duel you, after all, I'm the Godfather of Games."

"Here we go," Tea face-palmed.

* * *

**Duels with Joey never end well and was Ryou a little harsh on Amane's drawing? Join us for chapter 4: Amane Vs Joey Do you mean chapter 4?. We'll able to see if Amane's deck is similar to Ryou's and if she has any mad dueling skills. Miho is a real Yu-Gi-oh! character as she was in season 0 (the forbidden season which you can find on Youtube) I'm sorry for mixing Japanese with English. Don't forget to leave a review :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Joey Vs Amane

**I'm so lazy that I forgot about this. Anyway this is my last update for a month as I go on study leave tomorrow which is breaking my heart. Enjoy this chapter, like my Facebook page and I have Amane's deck list and I'll publish it when Battle City starts. Please read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

We were now sitting by the coffee table with our decks being shuffled. Ryou walked back into the room holding six cups of steaming hot tea on a tray.

"What's going on here?" he asked as he set down the tray.

"I'm dueling Joey," I answered as I drew my first five cards.

"Yeah Bakura, pay close attention, you may learn something." Joey grinned.

Ryou sat down with his friends. "Alright, I'll keep track of their life-points. Go Amane!"

I winked at Ryou. "Thank you, there's nothing like dueling the old fashioned way. Ladies first! I draw this card."

**Amane: 2000**

**Joey: 2000**

I examined my opening hand; this card will so cause some serious damage to him.

"I summon this little cutie in attack mode! Meet Fairy Archer (1400 attack/600 defense) in attack mode. Now, since it's my main phase, Fairy Archer can inflict 400 points of damage to your life-points for every light attribute monster I control. Since I control one, you lose 400 life-points," I explained.

**Amane: 2000**

**Joey: 1600**

"I'll place this card face-down and it's your move," I finished.

"Nice move kid, but now I summon Giltia the D. Knight (1850 attack/1500 defense) in attack mode," Joey stated.

"Sorry, but I activate Trap Hole, which destroys any 1000 attack and above monster that is normal summoned," I explained.

"Ok, you lied to me!" Joey exclaimed.

"Really? What about?" I asked innocently.

"You told me that you weren't very good at dueling." He rolled his eyes.

"Did I say that? Well if I told you that I was a really good duelist than would you have dueled me?" I asked.

"Yes, actually, Joey Wheeler is always ready for a good challenge. I'll end my turn," he answered.

"I summon Tethys, Goddess of Light (2400 attack/1800 defense) in attack mode. Thanks to the effect of Fairy Archer, you now lose 800 life-points." I smirked.

**Amane: 2000**

**Joey: 800**

"Well Joey, unless you're careful, you'll lose the duel on my next turn," I commented.

"Ok, prepare to taste my wrath. I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400 attack/2000 defence) and equip it with Dragon Nails, which raises its attack to 3000. Now I'll attack your Fairy Archer." He grinned.

**Amane: 400**

**Joey: 800**

"I'll end my turn with a facedown and it's your move."

The legendary Red Eyes! But I have my own legendary monster; I just need to draw her.

"I draw and I reveal the card I just drew, honest, and now I can draw another card. And look, another Fairy-type monster!" I smiled while revealing Splendid Venus, my rarest and favourite card.

I drew another card and it was Polymerisation, which might come in handy later. Now to play my trump card. "Now prepare yourself Joey, for I'm about to summon my Splendid Goddess! I summon Splendid Venus (2800 attack/2400 defense) in attack mode. Now she'll attack your Red Eyes." I exclaimed.

Joey was drinking his tea at the time, so as soon as he heard that I was attacking his dragon, he spat it all over his friends. "You're just destroying your own monster!"

"Special ability of my monster, she is called 'Splendid' for a reason. All monsters that aren't Fairy-Type have the honour of losing 500 attack and defense points. So your dragon is destroyed and you lose 300 lifepoints," I remarked.

**Amane: 400**

**Joey: 500**

**"**Now I'll set this card facedown."

My facedown card is Horn of Heaven, so if he makes any attempt to summon a powerful monster, well, I'll tribute Tethys and destroy it. Plus, if he somehow manages to destroy Horn of Heaven, he'll never get past my Splendid Venus. The outcome of this duel has already been decided. Looks like my name, which means 'Sound of the Heavens', is pretty symbolic thanks to my Horn of Heaven.

"I activate Giant Trunade, which returns every spell and trap on the field to its owners hand." He grinned.

My eyes widened. Oh bugger. But I still have strong monsters on the field.

"Now I summon Baby Dragon (1200 attack/700 defense) in attack mode and activate Time Wizard. Now I'll flip this coin, and if I get heads then all your monsters are destroyed and you'll lose lifepoints equal to half their attack. But if its tails, then my monster will be destroyed and I'll lose half of its attack points out of my lifepoints. So we both have a 50-50 chance of losing," he explained.

The outcome of the duel is being decided by a stupid coin toss. Joey must be desperate to pull that move.

"Ok fine, toss your coin," I sighed.

He took a coin out of his pocket, and tossed it into the air; it did several flips and twists before falling onto the table. Heads, I lost.

**Amane: 0**

**Joey: 500**

Still I have to admit that I learnt quite a lot from our duel and it was so cool to duel him.

"Looks like I wasn't good enough to defeat you," I said in a cheerful tone of voice.

"You dueled really well, but the trick to winning a duel is believing in the heart of the cards." Joey smiled.

"Heart of the cards? What's that?" I asked.

"It means believing in your deck and never giving up on it. If you don't give up on your deck then it won't give up on you," Yugi explained.

The King of Games is giving me advice. I should probably listen to it no matter how ridiculous it sounds.

"Thank you, Joey, for dueling me, and thank you for the great advice Yugi." I smiled innocently at them.

"It was nothing, but that Splendid Venus of yours gave me a hard time. I've never heard or seen it before," Joey commented.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Daddy, daddy!" I chanted while running up to him._

_Daddy had just come back from his expedition to Greece to see if he could recover any relics from Delphi. He was an archaeologist, but I just thought he got paid for digging up old, broken objects. He was wearing his brown Indiana Jones hat, his brown shorts and a brown short sleeved top. His long blue hair was tied in a ponytail and he was wearing his black glasses._

_"There's my little sweetheart." He scooped me up into his arms and gave me a big kiss on my cheeks._

_I started to squirm out of his arms; he smelt like sweat and dirt like he always does when he comes back from his trips._

_"Daddy, you smell!" I giggled._

_He pretended to be sad. "I do not, now you won't get your present."_

_He started to walk away so I grabbed hold of his right leg. "I'm joking! Give me my gift!"_

_"So you suddenly care because you want your present? I'm offended, but here you are." He handed me a little brown paper package to show he was only kidding._

_Of course I immediately ripped it off, revealing four Duel Monster cards. This was weird as he usually got me a snow globe or a necklace._

_"What's this?" I asked._

_"I know you're interested in Duel Monsters so I got you some Greek mythology based cards. You have 'Athena', who was the Greek Goddess of wisdom and war, 'Tethys, Goddess of Light', who was Greek Goddess of fresh water, 'Zeradias, Herald of Heaven', whose ability links with 'The Sanctuary in the Sky', which resembles The Pantheon, and finally 'Splendid Venus'. Venus is the only planet named after the woman, and she is the Roman Goddess of Love and Beauty. It was believed that Venus was another personification of Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of Love," he explained._

_I'm only seven and I understood about half of that, so I just smiled and nodded like I understand what he was saying._

_"Where's Ryou?" he asked._

_"Doing his homework," I answered._

_"Did you behave for Aunt Matilda?"_

_Aunt Matilda was fairly old, so she spent most of her time farting and sleeping, and sometimes she even did those together._

_"Yes." I smiled._

_"You're such an angel, Amane."_

* * *

**Present**

"It's a gift from a foreign country." I shrugged.

"I hear ya, that sounds like my Red Eyes Black Dragon. Isn't that right, my Red Eyes?" He started to kiss his card, which freaked everybody out.

* * *

**Joey loves that card too much and remember:**

**Reviews are like porn to writers so please satisfy our urges. If you want to see more Amane fanart, I got somebody off Deviantart to draw them for me. I got one of her hugging Yami Bakura and it's on my Facebook page. Bye for now, pray for me and wish me good luck for my exams.**


End file.
